paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleaner
additional body bag in your inventory. Also increases the body bag inventory space to from .|You gain the ability to place body bag cases.|Shinobi}} Mechanics With the basic version of this skill, a player's body bag count is increased from its default value of to . You will also start with instead of bag in your inventory. Strategy This skill is useful only on stealthy heists. Increasing the number of body bags available is useful on heists with large numbers of guards, as it enables players to hide a greater number of bodies, thereby diminishing the risk of detection. For heists with three patrolling guards and one camera operator such as Bank Heist and Diamond Store, this skill almost entirely removes the need to buy the asset as the bodies of camera operator and the final patrolling guard can usually be left where they fall. Civilians and guards alike can be bagged if they are killed, which is useful on heists such as GO Bank and Big Bank where continually spawning civilians make it near impossible to control the entire map; if a civilian detects suspicious activity, it is often safer to kill that civilian and transport the body to safety rather than risk walking a hostage across the map. In certain situations body bag use can be prevented entirely through careful use of the bullet-induced ragdoll effect. Shotguns can be used to simultaneously kill a target and "launch" the corpse to a safer location, which may eliminate the need to use a body bag altogether. The weapon of choice for this is usually the Locomotive 12G as it can be fitted with the Silent Killer suppressor and still achieve a concealment of . However, some players may forgo the use of this skill if purchasing body bag assets are not a problem, or their random placements are not considered to be a major issue. Some heists do not feature many civilians or even none at all, and only four guards with pagers can be killed before the alarm is raised with the death of a 5th one. In other words, if there is a full team of players, there is little to no need to obtain this skill since every player will carry at least one body bag, enough to cover up the bodies of four guards. Skilled players may even bring silenced shotguns to propel bodies into areas where NPCs cannot see them easily, thus potentially eliminating the need for body bags. Also, there are very few heists in which guards do not have pagers, such as Nightclub and Scarface Mansion (the outside guards do not have pagers in the latter heist). Trivia *Until update 24, this skill granted the player an unlimited number of body bags. This skill was, at that time, the only way to obtain body bags, and the asset did not exist. *In criminal culture, a "Cleaner" is someone who is tasked with discreetly removing evidence of crimes, usually by hiding or disposing of corpses and, in some cases, witnesses.